


Squared Up

by charizella



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charizella/pseuds/charizella
Summary: The square, a shape made up of four right angles, four corners. And those four corners had to be Seungcheol, Doyoon, Jeonghan and Jisoo. And a square wouldn't possible be existent if there are only 2 or 3 points, right? Well, let's hope they realize that too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A chaptered fic that I wish that would be successful.

“Jeonghanie,” Jisoo whined as he clutched on Jeonghan’s arm, “Where should we go eat?” He asked cutely which made the rest of them--except for Jeonghan--cringe to the peak. Jisoo turned to face Doyoon and Seungcheol and childishly stuck out his tongue, “Bleh!” He pouted and reverted back to hugging, or what most people call squeezing, Jeonghan’s arm.

Seungcheol rolled his eyes and scoffed, “If you’re just going to innocently make out then do it in your own privacies. Not here,” he held out his hands and acted overly dramatically, “Think about the children.”

Doyoon nudged Seungcheol’s waist which made the older flinch as he smiled at the couple innocently, “Don’t worry, he just hasn’t experienced this kind of love yet.” He said while forcedly hugging Seungcheol, who was wriggling out of Doyoon’s arms.

“Yah! Who made you the boss of me?” Seungcheol retaliated as soon as he was out of Doyoon’s arms. He pouted and turned his back on the three, crossing his arms. “I thought this was a lovey-dovey free bonding time?” He asked, his tone obviously showing that he was still pouting like a child.

Jisoo felt embarrassed for himself and let go of Jeonghan’s hug, but still has his fingers intertwined with Jeonghan’s, but eventually let go and back hugged Seungcheol when he realized Seungcheol was already sulking, “I’m sorry baby~” He apologized and continued hugging Seungcheol until he had a response.

“I’m sorry too… It’s just that I… well… I kind of don’t understand couples,” Seungcheol reasoned when he faced Jisoo and the others, his fingers air quoting on the word “don’t”. They all smiled sympathetically at Seungcheol and the case was closed after the hug, now they’re back to why they were out in the first place, for quality time with their best quality friends and their high quality friendship.

But the thought had itself trailing back and forth in Seungcheol’s mind. He was like Doyoon, that hasn’t been in a relationship ever. And Jeonghan was also Jisoo’s first, anyway. But looks like they had a different point of view in their lives. Doyoon understood couples’ public display of attention, in a way. But Seungcheol didn’t. Seungcheol doesn’t know a single bit of love. Of course, he loves his family, his friends. But the kind of love that’s present between two special people, in this case, like Jeonghan and Jisoo. He dreaded to know.

Seungcheol wanted to try, to know how it felt to love and be loved. He wanted to know what those “butterflies” even meant. He wanted to try, but the person who could most probably try it with is taken by someone else already, and Seungcheol himself knew that he was no one to break into their relationship, especially to actually break a relationship that wasn’t his.

He was also always so scared of falling in love. He is in love with someone, but he wasn’t aware of it. This someone, he always thought of him as a brother. But never did he ever thought that his feelings to this someone special would make it this far.

He wasn’t aware, but he was in love with J

“Seungcheol!” Seungcheol snapped back to reality realizing that he crashed to someone and his favorite white sweater was now soaked in blue lemonade.

The guy he bumped to was small, but really had that scary aura in him. He soon after rolled his eyes and scoffed before picking up the cup that was emptied, now that it was spilled on Seungcheol’s sweater, on the floor. The slightly taller one beside him murmured an apology for the shorter’s short temper, who was named Jihoon.

Seungcheol tried to help Jihoon back up but the other insisted. Seungcheol apologized a few more times before protesting to buy the two new cups of blue lemonade, but neither of the two declined the offer.

The two strangers led him to where they bought the lemonade, and Seungcheol trailing along awkwardly. Seungcheol took the time to observe the people in front of him now. They were holding hands, the taller sometimes grabbing Jihoon’s wrist and--

“Wait,” Seungcheol raised his palm and immediately stopped walking and squinted his eyes at the taller. The smaller looking at him annoyed and the taller confused, and so was he, “Soonyoung?” he pointed at the familiar figure and tilted his head. Then it hit him. But it was too late for him to realize when he heard his other friends calling the same person.

Soonyoung squinted his eyes even more, Seungcheol probably thought he barely saw anything anymore since Soonyoung’s eyes naturally look squinted.

“Ahh! Cheollie! Dodo! Josh! Hannie!” Soonyoung finally realized before they all started screeching. Well, not all. Jihoon’s jaw was left dangling at the sudden event, the sudden reunion.

Soonyoung noticed the slightly outcasted Jihoon and pulled him along. “Guys, this is my boyfriend, Jihoon!” He proudly introduced his boyfriend, which made both of them blush. There were lots of cooing and teasing and cheering. Everything was good, the mood was light and the setting wasn’t a cramp either.

Their reunion even reached Soonyoung’s home. Soonyoung told them that he’d just moved in and at the time, Jihoon was touring him around the neighborhood.

“Hoshi-yah! I haven’t seen you since high school,” Doyoon playfully punched Soonyoung’s shoulder, “You got skinnier.” Doyoon started fidgeting with Soonyoung’s arms.  
Jihoon looked at them, confused, ‘Who’s Hoshi?’ his question keeps on lurking his mind. He almost jumped when Soonyoung probably heard Jihoon’s question, which he wasn’t aware of really asking out loud.

Soonyoung smiled, like reminiscing their high school memories. He wrapped his arm around Jihoon’s waist and pulled him closer to his body, which was the reason Jihoon felt like being reincarnated to a tomato. “Hoshi was something like my stage name. Remember when I told you that I studied Japanese? Yeah. I got that nickname from my ol’ Japanese language class since our teacher saw the potential in me, especially in my dancing.” He smugly smiled and wiggled his eyebrows. Jihoon chuckled a bit before acting like he didn’t believe Soonyoung.

Jihoon fake gagged, “You? A great dancer? Since when?” he asked teasingly.

Soonyoung couldn’t lose to this just yet. He smirked at Jihoon which made the younger die internally and the next thing he said even made Jihoon want to melt on the spot. “If you don’t believe that I do dance, then you mustn’t believe that I can do you.”

Everyone’s jaw dropped, except for Soonyoung, who was proud at his comeback that made his unpleasable boyfriend shut up. He wore a satisfied smile while he received reactions ranging from disappointment, shock and disgust.

Jisoo followed an awkward, failed and obviously forced cough which made the group laugh to ease the sudden change of mood, Soonyoung still had that smug smile and Jihoon looking like wanting to punch that smile off of Soonyoung’s face.

Well, doesn’t mean the man is your boyfriend he can get away with a cheesy and equally disgusting pick up line, yeah?

In the middle of the conversation, Soonyoung suddenly tapped his spoon on the glass to get everyone’s attention, and he did.

“Well, since it is your first time meeting Jihoon and I wasn’t satisfied with your introductions a while ago,” Soonyoung stared at each and every one of them, “I want you all to, less informally, introduce yourself. Not like that ‘Hello, my name is Kwon Soonyoung’ blah blah blah. I want to make sure Jihoon really feels like he belongs.” He ended his sentence smiling at his fiance whilst holding his hand.

None of them declined nor disagreed, they all even settled it was a good idea.

“Hi Jihoonie! I’m Jisoo, Jeonghan’s boyfriend, and I really look forward to getting to know you and hitting Soonyoung if he ever dares cheating on you.” Jisoo said sweetly paired with an innocent smile.

Jeonghan kicked Jisoo lightly in the shin which made the victim curse under his breath. “Hello, Jihoon-ah! I’m Jeonghan, and I’m everyone’s mom!” He introduced himself, ignoring his wincing boyfriend just beside him.

Doyoon and Jeonghan started a little argument about who was really the real mom in their group. None of them actually poking in between their conversation since the argument wasn’t really valid and no offenses were actually taken and absorbed at all.

“They always do that,” Jihoon flinched and almost fell to the floor when he heard Seungcheol whispering to his ear, next seeing Jisoo pushing Soonyoung aside and sitting beside him, “Like, always. But don’t worry, they don’t take it offensively or whatever.” Jisoo reassured and Jihoon nodded in understanding, letting out a short “Ahh~” after.

A short while had passed and they barely noticed Doyoon and Jeonghan were already laughing together. They both called it quits and they continued introducing themselves to Jihoon. Jihoon was an introvert and would easily retreat behind Soonyoung whenever he does something embarrassing, sometimes none of them really notice his mistakes. Jihoon easily warmed up to them at the end of the day, anyway.

After all the introductions, Soonyoung was excited to tell them everything about from how he and Jihoon met to how they became boyfriends even though they were literally polar opposites.

“Everything started in the first day of university. As you all know I’m a psychology student and Jihoon is an architecture student,” Soonyoung started, and gesturing his hands up and down while he was telling, “And my friend, which was also Jihoon’s friend, is my dormmate, her name is Jinah. And one time, she brought Jihoon to our dorm. At first, he was really quiet but also really rude. Then Jinah had an emergency meeting with the dean and had to go. Jihoon insisted on going with her but Jinah said we should get along with each other.”

Soonyoung looked like preventing himself from laughing on the floor, “Here’s the funny part, Jihoon thought I was Jinah’s boymmfmfmmffmmfmf--” Jihoon suddenly tackled Soonyoung which made the rest of them laugh and the two of them tackling each other on the floor. Jihoon looked really embarrassed as his face shows, crimson red.

Soonyoung got a hold of Jihoon and held his boyfriend away from him, gasping for air since he was laughing the whole time Jihoon was tackling him. “Jihoon thought I was Jinah’s boyfriend.” He said seriously before snapping back to laughter and Jihoon hiding behind the sofa, murmuring curses to himself and to Soonyoung.

Soonyoung rushed to hug Jihoon behind the sofa and smothered the younger with love. Jihoon felt uncomfortable and awkward since he wasn’t really into skinship, but he just let Jeonghan hug him. Admitting to himself that he had a soft spot for warm hugs, and Soonyoung was one of the people that ever made him feel comfortable in a hug, “Babe, I’m sorry,” he apologized repeatedly.  
“God why aren’t you sweet like our little Soonyoung?” Jisoo mumbled and nudged Jeonghan, who pouted cutely and did aegyo in front of his boyfriend. Jisoo ended up enjoying Jeonghan’s aegyo but Seungcheol and Doyoon didn’t, since it was really weird and cheesy.

“Huh,” Seungcheol blew, “Our little Soonyoung grew up a little too fast and a little too late, too.” He smiled contentedly at the couple hugging behind the sofa. And when the two did manage to stop cuddling on the floor, they continued their bonding to their hearts’ content and until they really had nothing to talk about.

“Back then, actually, Jihoon used to hate me so much.” Soonyoung randomly blurted out in the midst of their random conversations, Jihoon smiled smugly at his boyfriend, as if gesturing him to continue telling, “Remember when I was like, the biggest playboy in high school?” Soonyoung asked, looking up at the ceiling as if imagining a bubble above his head dramatizing his memories.

Jihoon insisted in continuing for Soonyoung, “I hated him so much. I didn’t see any single good thing about him. I loathed him, his presence, his being. But look,” Jihoon raised his and Soonyoung’s hands that were currently grasping on to each other.

Seungcheol huffed, “I bet Soonyoung went through a lot.”

Jihoon nodded in agreement, and amusement too, “Of course he did, on my watch, at least.” He said seriously but the rest could help but release giggles. “We--” He glanced at Soonyoung, mutualizing his boyfriend’s smiling eyes, “--had no regrets.” He completed his sentence. Receiving “Aww”s from the group, mainly from Doyoon, Jeonghan, and Jisoo. Seungcheol was gawking and grunting, mostly cringing.

Doyoon then again tangled his arm with Seungcheol’s and eyed him with a hint of concern, “Why so bitter, Cheollie?”

Seungcheol reverted back to poker face, looking at Doyoon confusedly and trying to remove Doyoon’s clinging on his arm, but in the end he gave up and just let the younger hug his satisfyingly perfectly shaped bicep.

The two couples continued chatting, Soonyoung proudly telling them about how long he took before Jihoon’s approval. It was all happy and you could really see the amusement in Jihoon’s eyes whenever he looked at Soonyoung. It were those kind of eyes that shouted, “Hey! You are the most beautiful person I’ve ever met and you are perfect in my eyes. You complement and complete my imperfect self, and you are my everything.” And it was a beautiful sight.

Meanwhile, Seungcheol was busy playing with Doyoon’s hair and so was Doyoon fidgeting with the buttons on Seungcheol’s polo. Most people mistook them for actually dating. Seungcheol denied but Doyoon would just smile hopefully at the person and revert his attention back to Seungcheol.

Seungcheol never knew, but it was obvious Doyoon liked him. And obvious is an understatement. Seungcheol is a smart kid when it comes to socializing and studying, but he was anything but emotionally aware. He wasn’t aware Doyoon was already hurting. He wasn’t aware how Doyoon’s eyes lit up and became sparkly whenever Seungcheol whines, asking for a boyfriend from God. But what he didn’t know that the guy he was finding was already by his side.

Doyoon didn’t even make an effort to hide his feelings for Seungcheol, at the same time, he wouldn’t randomly say “I love you” to him. Yes, Seungcheol always did say “Love you” to his best friend, but it was in a brotherly manner. Not the way Doyoon wanted it to be.

He wasn’t aware, but Doyoon was exactly Seungcheol’s ideal type. He wanted a partner that would cook great food, would support him for his choices, would give him the best advice whenever he needed them, would wake him up but not annoy the heck out of him. But it was different in Seungcheol’s point of view.

Seungcheol felt his eyelids getting heavier and heavier and he thoughts deeper and deeper. Doyoon quickly noticed and asked him if he’d wanted to go home already.

“I would like to.” Seungcheol said with a tired and tight smile, his eyes barely visible anymore.

Doyoon excused the two of them to go home first. Jisoo and Jeonghan promised to be back home before dinner which he guessed was two or three hours away. 

He guided sleepy Seungcheol to the passenger’s side of the car and locked his seatbelt. He then entered the driver’s side amd started the engine. Taking a quick glance at the peacefully sleeping Seungcheol beside him before starting up the engine and hitting the gas.

The trip was quiet and calm. Doyoon heard Seungcheol snoring which made Doyoon feel a little more at ease.  
Once they got to Seungcheol and Jisoo’s place, he parked the car in front and Doyoon gently shook Seungcheol's shoulder. He had to do it a little harder since Seungcheol wouldn’t wake up, and when he did, he looked grumpy. Seungcheol’s eyes were still closed but he was frowning, “What now?” He complained. Doyoon coughed and talked, his voice rather hoarse, “Uhh… we’re here…” He said awkwardly, he didn’t know why it felt awkward or why was his voice even hoarse.

Seungcheol peeked one eye and realized it was Doyoon, the older smiled at him and started stretching before removing the seatbelt, “You should eat here.” He suggested, but Doyoon protested, “Nah… I’d rather go home.” He yawned.

Seungcheol playfully hit his arm and pouted like a spoiled child, “I don’t care about what you want, I don’t want to be alone.” He whined, pouting cutely, and honestly, in an overly cringey manner. Doyoon fake gagged and looked unamused, “You don’t seem to be the older person. But fine, I’ll stay over.”

“Yay!” Seungcheol happily exclaimed, his eyes forming crescents and Doyoon staring fondly at him, “Why don’t you sleep over then?” He suggested, which made Doyoon blush for no absolute reason, “What? No. Jeonghan’s going to kill me once he realizes I’m not at home.” He said, even if he’d really want to sleep over, it was true. Seungcheol then shook his head disapprovingly as if Doyoon had said something wrong, “I doubt that. You would feel lonelier if you’d go home.” He said matter-of-factly, Doyoon looked at him, confused, “What?” He asked. “Jisoo’s staying ober your place and I doubt you even getting time for yourself when you hear them exchanging pick up lines. Stay here instead.”

Doyoon couldn’t even find a reason to reject Seungcheol’s offer, so he nodded. What Seungcheol said was true anyway.

Doyoon had to regret, but he started imagining sleeping beside Seungcheol, or on the top bed, just peeking at him, watching the older sleep in peace. It was kind of creepy, Doyoon could admit. He also thought about waking up to see Seungcheol first thing in the morning. The group used to hold sleepovers but the first person Doyoon’s eyes would always lay at was Soonyoung’s. Everyone was, anyway. He felt his cheeks burning and mentally cursed at himself for thinking about this when the car was under a streetlight, he was sure Seungcheol could completely see his face.

He flinched when he felt Seungcheol’s relatively cold hand touch his burning cheeks. He traced his fingers down Doyoon’s chin and furrowed his eyebrows, looking at Doyoon like he was some kind of difficult math problem. The next words Seungcheol said will probably be the end of Doyoon, the latter feeling like melting on the spot.

“Why are you blushing?”

**Author's Note:**

> Idk.. like when I'll update this next. but i promise that once i update it wont let you down :D i'm doing my very best here and i hope yall could appreciate it bc yall deserve some good shiet. anyway, constructive criticisms are always open, but please, lets be soft a bit. im human too jsyk. hehe till the next update! comments and kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
